Apprentissage
by Albane
Summary: One-shot pour l'anniversaire d'Elysabeth. Glorfindel donne un cours à son apprentis, parce qu'il existe des savoirs-faire qui ne sont pas innés, même quand on est Prince !


One-shot pour Elysabeth, parmi les plus grandes et les plus talentueuses dans les champs aussi divers que variés de l'écriture, Arda, le dessin, l'amitié, le bêta-readage, la loyauté et bien d'autres ...

* * *

« Oh, Istanel, je t'en prie, concentre-toi. Ce n'est pas plus difficile que…que de danser !

- De danser ? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Indel… de danser ?! s'exclama le Prince de la Forêt Noire, avec un soupçon d'incrédulité méprisante.

- Bien sûr, après tout, il n'est jamais question que d'enchaîner des mouvements rapides et coordonnés.

- Mais enfin, la danse, ce n'est pas du tout cela, c'est… c'est la vie, la joie…c'est naturel ! C'est complètement à l'opposé de ce que nous faisons actuellement.

- Si j'avais le temps, je t'exposerais un par un tous les points qui démontrent que j'ai raison et que tu as tort. Mais cela devra attendre, car précisément, nous n'avons pas le temps. Tu dois être pour prêt pour demain.

- Le faut-il vraiment ? soupira Legolas.

- Tu as pris un engagement auprès de nos compagnons de chambrée, Istanel, et il en va de ton honneur de le respecter.

- Oh, mais vous savez bien : parmi tous nos compagnons, il y en a qui ont une idée tout à fait différente de l'honneur que la nôtre ! Franchement, ça ne les choquerait pas plus que cela si je me libérais de mon serment sans plus de cérémonie.

- Oui, mais toi ? Toi, ta conscience ? J'ose espérer que les erreurs et les actes de petite vertue des autres ne t'inclinent pas à penser que tu peux te permettre de telles fantaisies. Ton éducation, tes valeurs et ta morale sont les meilleures au monde. Ce sont eux qui devraient prendre exemple sur toi, et non le contraire.

- Je le sais bien, Indel.

- Et puis, pourrais-tu vraiment la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux si tu te rétractais ?

- Probablement pas. reconnut Legolas à mi-voix en baissant les yeux.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle attend de toi. Tu ne veux tout de même pas la décevoir ?

- Non…

- Alors, du cœur, mon Prince, et cœur vaillant, encore ! Recommençons.

- Bien… alors, euh… on commence par la droite.

- Si tu veux. Allons-y. Attention… à droite ! A gauche ! Attention à droite ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es occupé à gauche qu'il faut baisser la garde sur la droite. Attention ! Attention ! Oui, voilà ! Encore une fois ! Non, recommence ! Et puis ne serre pas si fort ! Tiens-la moins fermement, ce n'est pas une hache ! On dirait que tu veux la casser ! Mon Prince, je t'ai connu plus habile ! Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Les côtés ça va, mais, et le centre ? Tu laisses complètement dégagé tout l'espace juste sous tes yeux.

- Il y a trop de chose à penser en même temps ! se lamenta Legolas.

- Mais non, laisse-toi guider par tes réflexes, ton instinct. Allez, repose tout cela et secoue-toi les muscles des bras, je te vois tout crispé.

- Je ne suis pas crispé, je suis concentré !

- Non, tu es crispé ! Il ne s'agit que d'un entraînement, Istanel, tu ne joues pas votre vie ! fit Glorfindel sur un ton rassurant.

- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites !

- C'est bon ? Tu es prêt à retenter ? On va débuter par le côté gauche, peut-être. On verra bien ce que ça donne. Pense à elle, si ça peut t'aider !

- Elle va tellement vite, elle. Je vous assure, je l'ai souvent observée et tout va tellement vite que le temps que je comprenne, elle a déjà terminé. C'est comme si elle… si elle…

- Dansait ? proposa aimablement un Indel goguenard.

- Avec elle, on dirait de l'art ! reprit Legolas, après une œillade noire à son maître.

- Mais c'est de l'art, c'est de l'art, mon cher Istanel, et toi qui a été béni par tous les Vala à votre naissance, tu devrais y parvenir sans problème. Recommençons, sois attentif et ne te crispe pas.

- Je ne suis pas crispé, je suis…

- A gauche ! A droite ! Par ici ! Attention à gauche ! Fais appel à ton sens de l'équilibre, enfin !

- J'abandonne ! s'écria Legolas en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Hors de question !

- S'il vous plait…

- Allez, tu ramasse toutes ces fleurs et tu recommences ! J'ai promis de t'apprendre à faire une composition florale et moi, je n'ai l'intention ni d'abandonner ni d'échouer !

- Mais tout me tombe des mains ! Le temps que je m'occupe de la partie gauche, tout à droite s'est écroulé ! Je ne suis pas doué pour cela, Indel !

- Eh bien, il le faudra pourtant ! C'est demain le huitième jour de ce mois et tu devras t'occuper des Trésors de Rosalie pour laisser à notre belle Ellada tout le loisir de célébrer la fête de naissance ! Tu as donné ta parole à nos amis Sawyer, Gad, Jack, Javier et Sam et tu la tiendras, j'en fais serment !

- Oh, oui, pour vous, c'est avantageux ! Si je la remplace à la boutique, elle sera toute la journée avec vous à la maison!

- Mais personne ne t'a forcé, mon cher Istanel, personne ne t'a forcé à promettre cela ! »

* * *

Bon anniversaire, ou bonne fête comme on dit chez toi, mon N'Ely-adorée !!

Je t'adore ! Les secondes défilent comme autant de blessures, quand mes yeux en vain te cherchent, quand mon esprit s'élance vers toi sans que mes bras ne puissent te serrer, et quand les battements de mon cœur semblent égrener les millimètres qui nous séparent.

* * *


End file.
